Goliath's
by RevenantOmega
Summary: Through his eyes, humans just seemed so small. So… tasty. Their bones would break from the strength of his fingers. Their soft flesh would tear at his fangs. As the great wall went down, it went in. But once inside he found something it thought he lost five years ago. His humanity. Now he will fight for his old prey but will it be easy fighting those that were once his kin.
1. I dreamed of Maria

I dreamed of Maria

**(This is a remake of my older fanfic called Goliath's)**

Devour. This was the action it thought about. The only thing it was good for. It looked down at its hands. Calloused and scarred with long silver claws protruding from the nails. It looked down at its legs. Strong, mighty and animal. Dark, waxy skin with a layer of thick shaggy fur covered its entire body. When it walked, the ground would shake; when it listened, there was silence; when it felt the ground, tiny vibrations were present. But, when it sniffed the surrounding air, that's when its senses all fell into place. Getting down on all fours, running across the ground like a rabid dog, he broke through bushes, and slowed to an almost perfect crawl. They were close. It could smell their fear, and it wanted, desperately, to devour them.

"Everyone stay in formation. Do this exactly how we were trained and everyone will be fine." The captain of the 23rd Squad of the Scouting legion zipped through the tree line his subordinates following in tight formation. _This is going to be easy _were the first thoughts that went through the aberrants mind. Its claws pierced the hard wood of the tree's like cutting through paper with scissors. Its claws pierced the hard wood of the tree like cutting through paper with scissors. With careful precision the Titan pulled itself above the higher canopy, waiting to strike.

"This is it stay shar…" A swish of Black and he was gone

"Sergeant?!" Petra screamed, what had just happened.

On the ground it looked at the man. His spine had been broken from the force of his grab. Such a fragile thing. It lifted the succulent carcass of the sergeant to its snout. Its mouth began to nibble at his stomach exposing the organs to its greedy tongue. It lashed over the juices that flowed with in his gaping chest cavity. Delicious, it couldn't handle the teasing anymore and devoured him.

"You bastard!" Petra zipped around from behind her blades inches from his neck. She gagged its hand had wrapped around her supple body. Bringing it to eye level she struggled in its grasp. She had managed to get her arm free, she smacked its claw in futility. It tickled. He took the arm between his teeth and bit it softly making her bleed as the bones broke and the flesh sliced, he savored every crunch. She screamed an agonizing scream, she filled its ears with audible bliss. It released her, she tried to stand and face the giant haired monster. She got one last look at its horrid face. It looked like a wolf. It poked her to move, to run, to sprint. But she couldn't move, she was too scared. It whined tilting its head to the side confused. What was the human doing. Was it giving up. Had it surrendered to him. Did she want to be eaten. To die! It's no fun if they don't fight back or attempt to flee. This one was different had it accepted its fate. It sat down in front of her. She looked back up at it, the more she looked the more confused she got.

"What are you doing, kill me. KILL ME!" The yell surprised the Titan her voice was strong, the Titan stumbled backwards away from her in fear.

"What you killed my leader and you're refusing to kill me. Your not scared are you!" The woman had had enough she wanted to die, she was sitting right in front of one, on a silver jewel encrusted plate, but the Titan wasn't interested it seemed curious even more confused by her than she was of it. She felt the ground tremor. Turning slowly she saw another Titan, a 10 meter class. It looked a lot like a bearded man, only with a giant grin filled with rows of square sharp teeth. Its hand loomed down wrapping around her. She was lifted towards its open maw, a streak of silver not from swords but from claws. An off in one fell swoop the Wolf Titan had lobbed of the other Titans head. It gobbled her up within its mouth not using its teeth like it did before. She opened her eyes she felt slimy. She looked around, she was still in its mouth, its tongue had been rolled back to avoid her falling into the pits of its stomach.

She couldn't tell for sure but she just knew that they were moving, moving very fast. The black blur raced across the glowing green grass, who remembers the wilting flowers. A thick yellow liquid began to soak onto her skin and clothes, it grew hard fast, encasing her inside of the liquid Amber. The Titan ran at full speed towards the wall. Its eyes focused on the top, could he climb it, he had too... For her. The cannons mounted at the top swiveled acquiring the new target, HE rounds loaded inside. Bang. Bang. Two shells sailed through the sky, he skirted to the right and the cannon round showered him with dirt. She could hear the sound of explosives even through the slimy casing. They were shooting cannons, where was she. Back at the wall! This thing was going to climb the wall! She fumbled around for her gear. She couldn't get her swords out the sheath because the ooze had covered it turning it rock solid. The Titan looked up the last cannon ball flew down. It sped up trying out run before the explosive made impact. The ball struck the ground next to its leg. The force of the blast barreled the Titan through the air, it's left leg blown clean from its body. It struggled but it continued to advance on the looming wall. It counted the time until the cannons were ready again, It had around thirty seconds left. Once it reached the base it used it's remaining leg to propel itself into the air using its claws to scale it's way up.

"It's climbing up!" The forward garrison was scared out its mind he stopped reloading his artillery, once it reached the top. He stared death right in the eyes. The Titans bright blue eyes seared his soul, the reaper watched him... And ignored him. Once it was securely at the top of the wall, it opened its mouth, a woman covered in crystal like yellow ooze slid out she was paralyzed but alive. The Titan turned to the city. It's eyes looking over the building. Humans wandered the street in dozens. All the food he could have ever wanted. But the women, she awoke something inside of it, It didn't know what it was, but it wanted to take control. It turned to the garrison they were speechless as they watched the Titan their mortal enemy save a life and not try and eat them.

"Thank you for bringing her back. Erwin will be pleased." The second garrison clutched a rifle but he didn't use it. The Titan clutched its throat, it's breathing struggled.

"I... Dreamt... Of... Maria." The words that escaped the Titans mouth shocked them all! They looked at its leg, like any Titan it would have healed by now but... It didn't heal.

"Don't trust it. It ate my sergeant!" The women screamed the garrison troops woke up out of their trance and swiveled the cannons towards it. It didn't move it just gazed at the city beneath. They were ready to the light the fuse. Lightning struck somewhere behind the wall. In a split second in a large puff of steam a Titan rose from the ashes. It's eyes locked on them. Its enormous head blocked out the sun, submerging them in darkness. It lifted its large hand slowly. It tried to place it down on top of them but the wolf Titan held the Colossal Titans hand stopping them from being crushed. The wolf Titan roared throwing the Colossal Titans hand away from them. The much larger Titan didn't seem bothered by the interference, it placed its hand a little further away.

"What is it doing?!" One of the garrison soldiers screamed

"It's going to breach the wall! You mother fucker!" The other garrison soldier bellowed, he fired his cannon at the giant. The round rippled its skinless flesh. No damage even marked it. The Titan didn't seem bothered either. It lifted its foot. Its whole body pivoted with it. With one kick the lower gate from the wall exploded. In an instant... It was all over.


	2. I awake in Maria

I awake in Maria

Violent wind blasted through the streets. Chunks of rubble soared through the air. Buildings fell, crumbling into dust. Blood painted cracked streets, walls painted by artists of red. People ran in all directions fearing what would come. Smiling faces. Grinning faces. Hungry faces. The Titans had breached the city. They were all dead. Illusions of escaping were destroyed by the sights of people dangling from the teeth. Intestines and other organs filled their mouths. Hands gripping screaming people. They were all dead. Fantasies of peace ruined, today humanity received a grim reminder. The Titan responsible for it all had disappeared only to be replaced by a horde. Screams filled the streets as humans of all ages ran from their shepherds. Like livestock all they had really done was reproduce to feed the Titans. The cattle that was humanity screeched from their superiors. The Titans had become the superior race. Everybody could see that now. The Wolf Titan watched it all from above its eyes centred on the chaos. It's food was getting away. Scaling back down the walls was easy enough. Getting a head of its competitors was a different story. Using its one leg to propel itself over buildings and streets. A child ran into a dead end. He looked for a way through the wall that blocked him but it was useless he would have to turn around. A shadow loomed over him. He screamed as the hand of fifteen meter class grabbed him. Something blew past it, like a faint black wind. The Titan lurched forward collapsing, three long gashes lacerated the nape of its neck. The boy scrambled from the dissolving hand. Something dripped from the roof above. It looked up to see a Titan like no other. It's black fur covered its body with a long about that resembled a dog, it salivated long drops of yellow liquid that hardened upon touching the floor. It tilted its head observing the boy. The boy knew that he had to run. So he did. The Wolf Titan snarled with delight. It jumped from the rooftop landing in the streets below. The child scampered away from the yapping beast that spammed its jaws with joy. It grabbed the child. It felt him squirm between its sharp claws. Now at eye level the boy knew it was all over. The boy was half shoveled within its sharp jaws, legs dangling on its lips limply. It began to chew letting his juices dance over his tongue, with one strong bite the boy stopped struggling. The Titan slurped up his remains, enjoying the short living taste of warm flesh. The Titan giggled children always tasted better when they stopped squirming. A women ran through the streets she screamed as a giant fifteen meter class Titan strolled towards her, gaining with each step, she passed the hairier ten meter class, The Titan took one look at its hairier look alike, it stopped in its tracks. The Wolf Titan gripped the larger Titans throat. It slammed the larger one to the ground ripping its head off, decapitating it almost instantly. He knew it would get back up in a matter of minutes. He flipped the Titan onto its stomach, he slashed out what remained of the nape of its neck, tearing it to shreds. He got one look at the women, she was frozen, terrified by fear, confused by the spectacle. He silently wished for her to run, to give him the satisfaction of the kill, mostly he wished she wouldn't run, so he could move on and let her be. She chose the former. The Titan sighed and made chase. It leapt into the air and in an instant she was gone, softly devoured, quietly murdered, regrets flushing through her mind, life cut short being decapitated, head stuck between its teeth. A deformed leg began to protrude from the stump. It quickly formed into a fully functioning limb and the Titan was now at fighting strength. It hopped up onto the buildings, sprinting over the roofs scanning for more people to pray on. Petra was freed from her amber sealant by the two members of the Garrison.

"What are you going to do?" They asked her

"I'm going to kill it. An eye for an eye." Petra was contradicting her known personality going against her better judgement, but she knew… It would have to die. Petra stood drawing her blade, she squeezed the trigger diving from the wall. She swung towards the Wolf Titan, she changed her grapple location, circling it, she came in from its flank, she was as silent as a ghost. She slashed her swords cutting the nape of its neck open, the cuts weren't deep enough to kill but something strange happened, it fell over dying, she climbed up onto its corpse. A body was inside of the Titan's neck. She opened up the flesh surrounding the body. A small frail looking boy ten years old at most. His jet black hair was jagged in a new age punk sort of look. He looked at her his brilliant golden eyes was like looking in a reflection of her own. The boy looked a lot like her, sharp jaw, stern yet caring brow, combined with their almost identical eyes, this was because he was her son. He was no human he emerged from the nape of a Titan, she didn't know what to think but he couldn't be allowed to live. A monster as powerful as he is couldn't be allowed to live. The boy groaned blinking a few times till their gazes met.

"Mum?" The boy was confused and scared, he clung to her like a scared animal

"I… I…" She couldn't move paralyzed by the boy who she had thought long lost.

"Are you my mother?" He buried his face into her chest tears welled up around both their eyes. Was she really about to kill this boy, this innocent child, Her son.

"I… I… I am your mother." She managed to muster up her words, tears still welled up in their eyes, her hand struggled with the sword, five years her son had been missing, now he sat there. Crying in her chest.

"I've done some terrible things!" His arms wrapped around her squeezing her with all the strength he possessed

"No, you weren't you. You wouldn't hurt anybody. You're my son." Petra cried out loud she didn't care who saw them the world had gone to hell and they were at the center of it. She returned the hug rubbing his shoulders, the pent up emotions she had thought gone five years ago flooded back to her.

"I'm one of them. I'm a monster!" She grabbed his face with her hands looking right into his eyes

"Listen to me Marcus. You are not a monster! I need to get you out of here, hold on." He held onto her as tight as he could. The cables shot out from her maneuver gear grappling her along the buildings, she propelled through the streets dodging the Titans. Once she reached the wall she scaled to the top. She checked her gear, almost out of gas, it was lucky she decided to go along the wall. A garrison soldier with blonde hair and a thin pencil stripe mustache approached her using his maneuver gear to swing to her location.

"Petra what are you doing here?" Hannes asked her shocked to see her here carrying a child.

"I found my son get me to the boat!" She screamed at Hannes shocking him. He remembered the day he disappeared, she cried for months, wishing, waiting for him to return. Five years later and their he was. He hadn't changed a bit. Lost in his train of thought Hannes hadn't realized how dead serious Petra was.

"Hannes, GET ME TO THE BOAT!" Petra's desperation had finally wrestled to the surface the need for her sons survival raged in her eyes.

"Follow me." Hannes led them over the wall to a flowery garden a boat was teeming with people, there was no way the two of them would make it on.

"Hannes?!" Petra was scared she couldn't defend herself and her son from the Titans

Hannes shoved the civilians to the side allowing Petra to run. He drew his swords and threatened the crowd to move back. Petra boarded the boat and took a seat facing away from the jeering crowd.

"You fucking whore!" She covered Marcus ears while she was forced to listen to their taunts and death threats.

"Probably fucked the whole Garrison to get that spot!" She began to cry. her son turned to her covering her ears with his much smaller and frailer hands. She clutched him tight, never wanting to let him go again, he did the same with her. She would never leave him. He would never leave her. Like Mother like Son.


	3. I will lay in Roses

I will lay in Roses

News of Shingashina's fall to the Titans had reached the population of both Wall Rose and Sina. Though, the only ones disturbed by the news were the residents of Wall Rose. Endless streams of refugees flooded through their gates, taking what little food they had to spare. The residents of Wall Sina however continued to live their life in relative ease and wealth. Stuffing their faces with all the food they could find.

It one such family was a thirteen year old girl who sat with her parents on their fine summer patio. On their table, a wide assortment of deliciously prepared meals. The young girl had long blonde hair that, tied into pigtails by her mother for the evening lunch they were about to have. She had eyes seaform eyes of green that mimicked the thrashing waves of the sea as seen in old, forgotten picture books. And they peeled away from her good fortune to the smoke bellowing miles away in the distance.

"Dear, I got that new salt contract," Hali's father continued his banter with his mother, boasting of good fortune and prosperous lives. Her father a very respected merchant based in Wall Sina.

"What do you think Amber?" Amber's mother asked of her daughter, but she was too busy looking over in the direction of Wall Rose.

"Hali, answer you mother," her father said, the stern mannered man that he was. The demand from her answer was tiring to him, and he sat back begrudgingly. "Actually, I'd rather like to know why you're staring over that way?"

"It's sad over there," she replied softly.

Up the stairs, turn left at the corner, first room on the right. Her bedroom had been how it always was. Walls of white with colored yellow tulips decorating it.

The Wings of Freedom, the Scouting Legion; the Unicorn that forever protects its King, the Military Police; and the Rose that never wilts, the Stationary Guard. Three different paths. Three different destinies.

For Dante Broaden, he had known his path was to be with the Unicorn in defense of the King and all of his Kingdom. After the recent events: Wall Maria being breached, Shinganshina being over run by Titans, the Military Police was useless as it's always been, and he wanted that to change. Humanity needed a King. Although most will not see it. They will see the King as a doddering old fool, but he knew that without a King, the last of them would have nothing to stand for, nobody to see as a beacon of hope. This beacon of hope needed torches to keep it aflame, and that was where the Military Police came in, in what was left of their sad and twisted survival story, keeping it alive. He enlisted to be one of those torches, burning brightly. Like his mother and father, and their parents before them. He gripped the handles of both his blades; he had first learned from his parents how to use them at the age of six. A step above most of the current recruits his age. Years of training and experience does that to you. He wore his father's Military Police uniform, the hood drawn tightly over his head and face. The residents of Wall Sina would bow courteously as he passed by.

He had heard about a Military Police officer that had gone corrupt. Of course it was branded "hear say" but he knew better than that. He needed to investigate. It was reported that an illegal weapons deal was going down, and the supposed officer would be there to make sure the deal went smoothly. Ermete would be there to make sure he was wrong, that the officer was only there to break the deal up and arrest the dealers.

As he came to the docks, the deal didn't appear to have started, he still had a few minutes. Reaching the harbor, he saw a man standing by himself and a boat that was leaving. The man wore the attire of the Military Police. It was the traitor! Dante took out his musket, and the clang of the metal warned the man. In one quick motion he spun holding his rifle. He let loose quick shot, aimed close to the man's feet as a warning shot. The large metal ball shot from the rifle. But the man, thinking himself about to be taken down, went into his cloak and pulled out two hand-held firearms. He fired them in quick succession. The bullets were smaller and none of them hit their targets. They both waited, each wanting the other to make the next move. The officer's cloak was drawn tight over his head, masking his appearance.

"I didn't want you to have to see me like this, Ermete," the voice was all too familiar, and Ermete lowered his rifle, as he couldn't harm the man who raised him as the man removed his hood. Clyde Broaden, a high ranking officer of the Military Police, was now a traitor dealing in black market trafficking. He looked upon his son. His strong stature made him seem full and proud, even in his wizened state.

"Father, why? You always told me that loyalty was the best thing a man could have!" Dante's voice caught the wind and seemed louder than its whisper actually was.

"I once thought that way, but having a family to raise and making sure they have food on the table was more important to me," His father's lies stung him like a bee. "Son, you may think you understand everything about this world, but you don't. You can barely even grasp a realistic understanding of how this messed up world really works! You've filled your head with these idealistic imaginations that doesn't exist. You never learn, the one lesson I enforced above all. That the reality of the world is harsher than you could ever have imagined- agh!" Clyde pulled a pistol from his cloak. A bullet ripped into Dante's hand. A severed finger lay motionless on the wet stones of the dock, blood squirting stump that used to be his left ring finger.

"Why…" Dante croaked as he tore a piece of cloth from his cloak and wrapped his bleeding hand in it.

"Like you said son. I am a greedy son of a bitch. I should have smothered you the day you were born." He reloaded his pistol. To Dante's dismay reloading one of those pistols takes a long time, and Clyde was taking his sweet time. "Why bother wrapping it. I'm gonna kill you nothing you could say would change that." From Dante's perspective his father had a sick looking smile on his face he was enjoying his son's pain. All of the disappointment his father had for him culminated into the moment, the final climax to a final scene in a play, and the actor would lose their life in a single moment.

"What was it you taught me Dad?" Dante stood, his free hand trailed behind his pants "Carry a spare." Dante pulled a gun taking aim at his father's head, he didn't think twice about pulling the trigger.


	4. Sorrows

Sorrows

What was it he always told me? Oh yeah never trust strangers. Kicking. Screaming. Tearing. Crying. Tears poured down over her face. Strong unobtrusive hands grabbed her holding her down. In a darkened alley nobody would hear her screams of terror or their squeals of delight as they tore of another layer of the girls clothes. Fear the Titans they always said. But fearing humanity is what she did that fateful night. Her clothes had been torn off. Her naked flesh exposed to their eyes. They took it all in devouring her young body with their eyes.

"Don't harm the merchandise, oriental flesh is hard to come by." A rigid lust filled hand caressed the sides of her chest

"I grabbed her I want the first fuck!" A man shoved the other away his hands groping her lower thighs, her muscles tensed she wished the nightmare would end. She drowned out all the noises. Deep inside she knew it was there. The will to survive. With her last struggle she screamed an ear piercing scream making her attackers break focus. One grabbed a knife and slowly slashed it across her stomach. The pain caused her to return to life. Gripping the blade she desperately struggled to remove it from the open cut. This only angered her attacker. In a fed up last attempt he stabbed the blade deep into the girls stomach. It buried its way deep into the hilt. Metal carved through her organs. The pain subsided replaced with cold silence. The voices of the men above her drowned out. Replaced with muttering silence. She felt it all begin to fade. A cold abyss prepared to swallow her. She dug deep the will to survive thats in everyone she needed it now more than ever. After sifting through the layers she found something. It was a spark amidst the cold pools of murky shadows. It felt familiar like the face of her closest friend. It called out to her. She reached for it. Grasping it she unlocked something that she had never known. Static crackled across her wound. Opening her eyes she saw the wrath of angry gods. An explosion and all the men scrambled away from the alley. A hand curled around the corner of the alley, only this hand was colossal in size. Crumbling its way out of the alley a female Titan emerged from the smoke. It's body was long and slender, skin covered it entirely. Black straight hair fell around its back. It's face was deformed the area where it had cheeks was gone revealing rows of teeth. It's lips curled into a smile. It looked at the men as they screamed in absolute gut renching horror. They had plunged a knife in her chest she would get them back. It focused on its arms, a sharp bone like spike burst from either side. She stabbed it into the men impaling them across the bone. She watched them bleed, reveled in their agony, savored their pain. She scraped her teeth across the spike turning the men into red paste slurping it up as she did. With its goal complete it collapsed into a pile of bones and steam, a girl left unconscious at the nape of its neck. A smile still on her face, the taste of their blood still on her tongue, their screams of terror still ringing in her ears.


	5. Rise 104th

Rise 104th

They are the prey and we are the hunters. We are the hunters. Without knowing the name of trampled flowers, the fallen bird awaits the wind, prayer won't change a thing, what you need right now is the resolve to fight. The pigs that laugh in the shadows at the will to move forward are no more than peace befuddled livestock that stifles the will of the hunter. The humiliation of captivity serves as the signal for retaliation as he moved to slaughter his prey that awaits beyond those walls. Jaeger. He lets his body burn in the fire of his raging desires, and lights a flame in the twilight. He is the crimson hunter. We are the hunters.

"Who the hell are you!" The head instructor bellowed

"I'm Armin Arlart, Sir! I'm from Shinganshina, Sir!" A smaller more frail looking boy with blonde hair informed his superior

"Sure you are. Good name for a retard. What your parents name you that?!" The Instructor was not impressed by the boy

"My Grandfather, Sir!" Armin responded with pride

"Arlart, why are you here?" The Instructor asked leaning closer to the boy, looming over him like a great overbearing presence

"To contribute to mankind's victory, Sir!" Armin continued to respond to the man's questions with dignity

"Fucking splendid! You'll make fine Titan feed! Line three about turn!" The words caught Armin off guard, did he just call him food for the Titans!

He continued to berate the new students moving on to Thomas Wagner. Dante stood next to the blonde holding back laughter.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The Head Instructor asked Dante

"Dante Broaden, Sir! I'm from Stohess and Trost district, Sir!" Dante still had an absurd grin on his face

"What the fuck are you smiling at?!" The head instructor was fuming unable to understand why this idiot kid was so happy about

"Your inability to take away my dignity, Sir! As you can see my father did that when he shot my fingers off, Sir!" Dante held his left hand to eye level the two stumps on his hand was enough to make the Instructor move on. Amber was scared nobody had talked down to her in her entire life. Her face mimicked that feeling, the Instructor could see it.

"You are pigshit. From shit city!" He yelled at the girl in front of her

"Sir! I am pig shit from shit city, Sir!" The girl screamed belittling herself in the process. He pushed the girl aside staring at Amber with his terrifying eyes.

"Who the fucking hell are you?!" He screamed spit splashed on to her flawless creamy skin

"I'm Amber DeTamble, Sir!" She squealed in fear. He relished in her fear.

"Where are you from, Shit maggot?!" He smiled showing his teeth at her

"I'm from Hermiha district, Sir!" She held back tears biting back the pain

"From the Inner city hungh. Were you tired of living in fucking heaven Amber!" She had had enough of his attempts to throw away her confidence.

"Yes Sir! I was tired of living in fucking peace, Sir! The inner city is nothing but shit, Sir!" The words that came out her mouth shocked everyone in the crowd many had come here just to live out their days in the inner city.

"Fucking brilliant! I like you Amber!" He patted her on the back before moving on he passed by a few of the recruits without saying a word, some were surprised but the steely expressions on their face showed that there was reason why, they had already proven themselves. He made his way through several more cadets. He was mid way through grabbing someone from their eyelids when someone took a long lasting bite from a potato.

"Hey. Fucker!" He approached her "What the fuck are you doing?" He kept his voice cool but it seethed with rage and spite. The girl looked around trying to see who he was talking about. She took another bite, and he was on her.

"I am motherfucking talking to you!" He popped up right in her field of vision startling her into swallowing her food whole "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Sasha Braus, sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Dauper, Sir!" She responded normally placing her hand on her potato filled heart

"Sasha Braus. What is that thing in your right hand?" The aura he was giving off made everyone think he was going to rip her head off and force the potato down her neck. Everyone except Marcus Ral. He was one of the trainees that he had ignored the expression on his face was stern but watching this treatment continue turned it sour. He clenched his fist, he felt a lump in his throat, it cleared and words came out.

"Excuse me, Sir! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He yelled hesitantly at his superior officer. The man turned away from Sasha his face was bright red with anger.

"You little shit." He tried to remain calm but the instructor found himself stomping over to the boy he thought didn't need the treatment.

"I am not a little shit, Sir!" He continued to antagonize the instructor despite his better judgement. But these people, his comrades, he didn't know any of them, but they didn't deserve this.

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are retard?!" The Instructor grabbed Marcus by the collar pushing him into another trainee Marcus didn't flinch he had felt pains much worse than this.

"I'm Marcus Ral! From Shinganshina. Son of Petra Ral of the Recon Corp!" Marcus was fearless because if he showed fear he knew that he would be chewin up and spat out like the gristle on a bad piece of meat.

"So you're Petra Ral's bastard son. I see where you get your suicidal tendencies?!" The man smirked roughly shaking Marcus, but he held firm, resisting his attempts to scare him

"My mother isn't suicidal are you an idiot, Sir!" He responded calmly he was extremely sarcastic when he phrased sir.

"I'm going to give you to options Trainee. One you can cut open your foot. Two you run until you are so close to death that you can't continue." Both option didn't seem to scare Marcus.

"Can I have your knife, Sir!" He held out his hand waiting for the blade. The Instructor was in shock, he fumbled around his hilt pulling the blunt dagger from its sheath.

"Its blunt can you handle that tough man!" The instructor shoved the blade into Marcus' hand he thought he knew the boy wouldn't do it.

"I'll try, Sir?!" He took of one of his shoes, kneeling down he aimed the blade over his foot.

"Go ahead." The Instructor was in shock he had been doing this for many years now, and whenever there was a disobedient trainee like this one, they had always chosen the run. But this one was different, his fortitude in the situation he was about to do, was admirable. Marcus raised the dagger above his head. With one swift motion he slashed open his foot. Blood splattered onto the students surrounding him. The instructors cargo pants were soaked with it. Marcus rose again hobbling with wounded pride mixed with excruciating pain. Electricity crackled on his foot. He felt the beast want to explode outwards. It rattled against its cage. Snapping its teeth against the iron. Shards of teeth showered the floor beneath with the blood of innocents soaking the carpets. So many dead. All his fault. Men, Women, Children. All eaten, devoured, for the sake of killing for the savoury of their eternal taste.

The Instructor had his face so close to his their breathing had become synchronised.

"Run. And don't stop until I tell you." His words were menacing but they didn't sound that way. It was like he was regretting his decision. Marcus began to walk. He passed a girl who looked at him with a confused expression. She was considerably shorter than he was, but she had a muscular physique. Her hair was blonde it was tied at the back and she had a long right fringe that draped over the right side of her face. She had a pronounced nose, with a paler complexion, her eyes were large and beautiful blue but they had a sullen depressed look. The two stared directly into each other's eyes. She examined him, did he have a death wish? His black hair, was messy and untamed it spiked in all directions. He was taller than her at her best guess at least a head size. His stature was tall and wounded, his muscular build was pronounced even through his trainee uniform. His jaw was sharp he also had a more prominent nose like hers. His skin was lightly tanned. The thing that stuck out the most were his golden eyes that seemed to shine no matter what angles she saw them, they were so beautiful that she felt her heart sink as he turned away. No She thought Trust nobody.**  
**

As the day rolled on and the sun went down. Marcus Ral continued to hobble his hardest. Until the Instructor was waiting for him on the path back to the lodge.

"You can stop Trainee Ral." He held up his hand to halt the him

"Yes Sir!" He saluted his superior officer showing him the respect he deserved

"Why did you speak?" The question was so simple, yet Marcus found no need to lie.

"Allowed to speak freely, Sir!" Marcus still held his hand to his heart

"Granted."

"I disagree with your method. Creating blank slates from the trainees is no way to start training. If you allow them to use their past lives as a way to sift out the weak from the strong, you can establish which need more training than others and focus on them." Marcus lied knowing that the real reason, not wanting his comrades to suffer would receive a much more negative response then professional courtesy

"I see. Dismissed Trainee Ral. Go get some dinner." He ushered the boy off he gave one final salute before running to the mess hall. He opened the door to the crowded room. Many trainees were huddled together around one table. Someone was telling a story. He didn't care all he wanted right now was a drink. He poured himself some hot tea and sat at a table with less people populating it. He sipped his tea cautiously not wanting to burn his mouth. The other people around him looked at him, they all had the same question on their mind. How was his foot?

"Go on ask. I know you're all dying to ask." Marcus blew on his tea cooling it down ever so slightly before he took another sip.

"Can we see it?" One guy asked. Marcus carefully slipped of his shoe. The blood had covered the entire boot in a deep shade of crimson. He showed them his foot. They were all confused and slack jawed.

"How did you..." One guy started but Marcus stopped him

"I just cut enough of it to look like I did serious damage." He smirked knowing that wasn't the real story but it was a lot better than telling them the truth, imagining it he would just scream Its because **I'm a Titan** how would they react. Would they think he was joking. Being serious. Would they try and kill him on the spot. He didn't want to dwell on the thought any longer. He put his shoe back on. Annie watched him from the other side of the table. His foot was fine but she could swear that he had cut it off. The skin around the base was lighter in complexion than the others. Had it regenerated. There's no way. Unless… He was one of them. He noticed the girl from before staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked her, she hadn't expected him to talk.

"It's nothing." She looked away taking a sip from her tea. But she could feel his eyes trained on her. He thought she looked familiar, something from a bad dream, but she didn't look like a bad dream, he felt drawn to her, her silky hair, smooth skin, and caring eyes. He hadn't ever felt this way before. He remembered something his mother had told him about being 'attracted' to girls. Oh god was that happening now Marcus felt a strange feeling in his stomach. She turned towards him and he felt butterflies rise from within. Making his body feel like it was going topsy-turvy. He felt sick thinking his mother might be right. She said it was natural but he didn't want to believe it. I mean who gets attracted to girls their gross. Yet he knew deep down that he was indeed attracted to this girl.

"What's your name?" He asked her, she looked back towards drinking from her cup.

"Annie." She answered his question with a bland tone, he knew she already knew his name but he felt like he needed to introduce himself personally.

"Marcus." He held out his hand. She didn't move at first. Not wanting to make any unnecessary contact with the stranger, but she felt like she needed to. Taking his hand he squeezed it gently bringing it to his lips kissing it softly, his warm breath tickling her skin like the flame of weak candle, she felt her cheeks burn as she blushed a sweet pink color. He wanted to continue the kiss but he let her hand go. She wanted him to continue her hand lingered in his before they let go. The break of skin contact caused both to regret letting the other part.

The Titans are all a bunch of pussies…" He was about to continue when a voice spoke up making everyone focus on it instead of Eren.

"What did you call the Titans." Marcus trembled his hand moved away from Annie she looked at him urging him to continue "Don't tell these people false information. The Titans are living nightmares. You were there at Shinganshina you saw things like I did. There was a boy, he was no more than five. A Titan put him inside his mouth. He chewed at the boy while he was still alive tasting the boys organs and blood. The boy was screaming in pain, he begged for someone to save him. The Titan bit the boy in half, slurping up what remained. No mercy even for children." Marcus began to cry everyone was staring at him now scared of what the Titans were capable off. The memory had shaken up Marcus badly, his emotions had given in. The memory he had. When he killed that boy. It was so strong that if he tried he could remember the way he tasted. Marcus got up and walked away leaving the mess hall and everyone behind. Once he had gotten to his bunk, he lay down. If he slept he knew that he would dream. Nightmares had plagued him since his return to humanity. The countless people he had murdered. All the ghosts that haunted his dreams. All asking the same thing.

**They would ask him why**


	6. Basic Aptitude

Basic aptitude

That next morning. The moment Marcus had trained for had arrived. Two years of training. To prove he could do it. Getting dressed in his equipment he raced outside joining the others. He equipped his belt and waited for his turn

"Alright you maggots. This is the basic aptitude test. If you fail this you aren't even worthy of being bait to the Titans." The Instructor started a few students lay suspended behind him. Some having difficulties, others doing well. Marcus waited in line. He stood next to a guy with dyed blue hair, and a girl with blonde pigtails. he searched for Annie, but she was nowhere to be spotted. He felt a gap in his heart he wanted to impress her.

When his turn came he got strapped in along side the two beside him. He was hoisted high into the air. Without breaking a sweat, he hung perfectly still tightening his muscles while remaining just limp enough of to hang. The guy next to him replicated the same tactic. He swayed from side to side, clearly bored by the frivolous test. The girl however was having difficulties. She wobbled straining to keep herself upright.

"How are you guys so good at this?" She gasped she held out her hands balancing herself off

"Practice."

"Training." The words came out of both their mouths so quickly it did not matter who said it.

"This is so hard. Any tips." She was clearly struggling her wobbling had only intensified, it peaked to the point of her nearly falling flat on her face.

"Think you can do it. A good placebo cures anything." Dante laughed he began shooting imaginary guns at the crowd below him. The instructor scowled at him until he stopped.

"You don't need any, looks to me like you have natural talent." Marcus smiled, the words seemed to have a positive reaction, her nerves calmed, her breathing came under control, she adjusted her position and she was doing it.

"I can do it!" Amber burst with joy, she was let down and she twirled with joy. Marcus still lay suspended above the ground. Dante had been let down already. He watched as others before him were let down. Cadets after him were let down. Marcus was starting to worry had someone forgotten about him. He looked around for help. He spotted Annie in the crowd. He beckoned for her but she didn't respond, she averted eye contact with him. He saw Bertolt and Reiner.

"Hey guys a little hand?" Marcus half smiled. Thank god for Reiner the nicest giant that he was he gladly helped Marcus to his feet.

"Thanks I thought I would be up there all day." Marcus released his belt it was beginning to chafe the skin it looped around.

"No problem." Reiner tapped Marcus on the shoulder reassuringly

"How did you two get so good at this?" Marcus asked them, like very few of the others he had already been trained how to use maneuver gear, but these two had so much natural talent they had surpassed him in skill even though they lacked his training.

"It just came to me." Bertolt shrugged impishly

"He's just being modest." Reiner laughed shaking his friend slightly wiping the stern look of his face

"Anyway how did you become so good." Bertolt asked his features seemed so much lighter giving him a friendly aura

"My mother trained me how to use maneuver gear before I came here. She's a member of the Recon Corps, some day I hope to join her on the battlefield." Marcus openly expressed his opinion and dreams to the two strangers.

"Your very open aren't you?" Reiner laughed to be honest they were both unsure why he trusted them with this information

"I'm an open book?" Marcus uneasily twiddled his thumbs

"What's that?" Bertolt asked the awkwardness of the question peaked his interest. Looking over their shoulders they watched the mighty and majestic Eren Jaeger, fall.

Reiner gave Marcus one last rub on the shoulders before the three of them said their goodbyes. Marcus took one last look at Annie, and she looked back. Her eyes seemed distant but there was a certain longing to them. He wanted to lay it all on the line and throw himself at her feet. She wanted him come over to her, stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright, yet at the same time she wanted him to turn and walk forever into the immortal sun, and leave her to her deep seated misery. Remember what Dad told you. Never trust anyone.

Marcus continued to walk with nothing but his shadow. A cold loneliness hung over him, an infinite ray of darkness not even the greatest light could penetrate. Was this love? No - he was only thirteen. He couldn't possibly know what love is. Still, he knew one thing, one grim thing - the two of them could die at any moment.

"Fuck it. You only love once." Said Marcus, stopping dead in his tracks, looking over his shoulder as Annie did the same. Her breath was caught in her throat, unable to think of anything else. Had he turned around to come back for her. On the other side, his head was down, mustering up the courage to face her seriously for once. Feeling compelled like a magnet, she approached him with her own boost of courage, taking one step closer to separate herself from the crowd. Marcus looked up, and Annie was waiting for him to make the first move.

This was it. Marcus' pace quickened, and the rising sun pierced the dark cloud that enveloped him in isolated entropy. He took deep breaths trying to keep his nerves down, trying his best not to lose his mind. Deep down he just knew - he was ready, and there was no doubt about it. Deep down she knew just the same - she needed this, and she needed it now. Once they were merely a step away from one another, Marcus stopped dead in his tracks. A hand restricted him from moving. A girl's hand.

Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger.

"We… I need your help." Eren asked, Mikasa still had the same face she always had.

Marcus sighed he took one last look at Annie, she knew what he had chosen.  
"Sure anything." Marcus' face turned gloomy the courage had washed away returning him to his normal downhearted state.

"I need some advice." Eren asked, from what Marcus could tell Eren didn't seem like the type to ask for advice so he was a little intrigued

"The aptitude test is really hard for him, he wants to know how you did it." Mikasa spoke for Eren it was obvious he hated this idea but he needed it.

"Well my first time was difficult, but practice makes perfect I have been training to use the 3DMG since I was ten years old. To me It didn't come naturally." Marcus was honest in his words. It didn't help Eren in the slightest but it was the truth.

"Hey Eren. I may be good but I had to be trained you have more than enough passion to rely on." Marcus smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Turning to look for Annie but she was long gone. Hidden Annie watched from the corner of a wooden building. What was she thinking she would always be alone. Alone until she accomplished her goal, then she could see her father again. But looking at Marcus she felt something else inside, she needed to be with him. It wasn't an attraction it was something much stronger, something the pull of gravity couldn't even best. His presence warmed her skin. Flushing her back to life. For too long she had dead eyes. But now looking at him she felt a smile creep across her face. Leaning back against the wall she basked in the warm summer glow.

The sleeping quarters was near empty, only a few people rested there. Marcus beat his head against the wood, making a thumping noise that replicated the beat of his heart. Every time it slowed so did his rhythm. Every time it sped up so did he. Deciding he had enough. He looked around the room. Bertolt and Reiner were gone, along with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. A few of the others were here, he shared his quarters with Dante, the two of them had been in regular silence.

"What are you going to do when you graduate?" Dante asked him breaking the uncomfortable aura the room had generated.

"Promise not to call me crazy." Marcus turned towards him, he nodded. "The Recon Corps."

"What if you get into the top ten?!" Dante was startled the Scouting Legion was the last thing he thought about

"Even if I get top ten… Its what I want to do." Marcus cracked his knuckles the feeling of facing more Titans made him stiff but knowing he wouldn't face them alone was the best reward.

"I'm going to join the Military Police if I get top ten. It would make my parents proud." Dante sounded depressed gazing at the remains of his left hand, silently cursing the man to blame.

"You're better than the others who want to join the military police. They want to join to escape the Titans. There is no escaping us, we will always find a way." Marcus didn't sound pained almost exhilarated by the thought of the Titans getting in. The way that Marcus said us and we caused Dante to look uneasily at his bunk mate. The smile that had appeared on his face made him feel sick in the stomach. Who was this guy. His expression, how he refers to the Titans. It seemed all too strange for him to comprehend. Not wanting to over analyze the situation he stopped the conversation and went to sleep.


	7. Round One

Round One

_(To many people demise I have decided to continue this series so those of you who actually like it I hope you enjoy)_

Two years since their first day at training. All the trainees of the 104th were set on the training field. The pieces were in place and they were ready to play. Let the games begin. A solid right hook was thrown high. The taller guy raised his arm to block but was far too slow. The first punch connected knocking him to the ground.

"You really suck at this don't you." Dante held up his hand helping Marcus on to his feet.

"Fighting in general is not my strong suit." Marcus cracked his knuckles eager to start again.

"Alright I'll have the knife this time." Dante took the knife from Marcus' hand.

He slashed vertically making Marcus trip backwards, avoiding the cut. Dante dove towards him blade raised ready to plunge it into his chest. Marcus rolled away narrowly avoiding the slash, kicking outwards he knocked Dante over. Dante was quick to recover, he jumped high repeating the same stabbing motion. Marcus dove out of the way his reaction's only just keeping him from the weapon. Rising to his feet he rubbed the sand out of his eyes, this was a mistake seizing the opportunity Dante pressed the blade into his abdomen with blinding speed.

"You lost. Again come on try harder!" Dante took a few steps back

"Just take it slow with me, I'm a really slow learner." Marcus raised his hands feebly in front of his chest.

"There's your first problem." Annie spoke softly from the side, it had only just become apparent that she was watching the duel.

"What is?" Marcus blushed nervously lowering his hands and twiddling with his thumbs.

"Your stance. Its all wrong." She got up, walking towards him she placed her hands on his arms raising them above his head slightly.

"That's wrong too. His stomach is completely exposed." Dante pointed out the flaw in her technique she seemed to brush it off simply.

"Try me?" Annie got into fighting position, waiting for Dante to make the first move.

"Wait seriously, you'll kick my ass!" Dante whined, Annie's face didn't change she waited tensely for him to approach. Groaning Dante rushed her, wooden dagger aimed for her stomach. Her arms rapidly gripped his knife hand moving it away from her body, with one unexpected sweep, she flung him on his hide with a swift ankle kick.

"What! We weren't taught how to do that!" Dante screamed out in pain his ankle was swollen badly and a bruise was already starting to form.

"I know. My Dad taught me. Who taught you to fight." Annie's voice was snark with scorn, that neither boys understood.

"My Dad." Dante went silent, getting up he walked away from the pair he toughed out the pain refusing to show weakness.

"Your really good at this." Marcus stared in amazement. Annie didn't say anything instead she began to walk, leaving him in the dust

"Could you teach me how to fight?!" Marcus blurted out the question. Annie stopped, her face turned red with a smile she looked back at him.

"You want to learn how to fight? You're gonna have to fight me first?" Annie's smile was sincere and sweet yet the request was odd.

"I don't know if you noticed before but I really suck at this." Marcus uneasily picked up the knife from the floor.

"Its okay. I'll go slow." Annie raised her hands into attacking position, Marcus charged at her knife low aiming for her gut. In an instant she side stepped him, jabbing his sternum lowering his defenses. She hopped back retaining her signature fighting posture, Marcus regained his composure and readied himself for another lunge. Sprinting at her full speed, she rolled on the back of her heels rolling bellow Marcus as he tumbled over her. Marcus rolled onto his backside only to be grappled by Annie. She lifted him back onto his feet and struggled to get the knife of off him. He saw something shimmer behind her. A little boy his body torn in half his eyes filled with hate and sadness. Tears streamed down his innocent cheeks. The blood of the innocent. It hungered him. He needed a taste. Marcus opened his mouth exposing his teeth to Annie. Inches away from biting her flesh, he stopped himself. Annie saw this and backed away.

"Sorry just give me a minute." His mouth salivated craving for the taste of homo sapiens, he desired it with every fiber of his being. He remembered crunching down on the countless people, their blood tasted like heaven, he wanted to devour all the meat, strip the bones, feast on the succulent flesh. Blood started leaking from his mouth, he tasted it, it wasn't his own blood, he remembered the salty flavor. It was the boy's. He felt something move underneath his skin. A dark hand pressed against it. The Big guy wanted out. He felt inclined to do so. Raising his thumb to his mouth, he slowly pressed his teeth against the skin. His own blood mixed with the flavor of the child. The Titan inside yapped with delight. Static was jumping around the wound. Looking through Marcus' eyes it saw all the prey it wanted to feed upon. It had been locked away too long and was too hungry to be ignored.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked him. The monster focused on her. The beast inside wanted nothing more than for her to become its next meal, something Marcus disagreed with. He slowly moved not wanting to make any sudden movements. For the Wolf was ready to take control.

"I feel like a Wolf among Sheep. Do you ever get that feeling?" Marcus was shaking as he struggled to remain dominant over the Titan.

"Every waking second I feel like a Lion dressed like one of them, walking among them." Annie's response couldn't have been any better he didn't understand why it was like she understood him. Marcus eased up the skin began to heal and cauterize almost immediately. The blood of the child withdrew back into his mind as did the person it belonged too.

"Are you going to teach me or what?" Marcus smiled a toothy grin, no signs of crimson anywhere on his lips. Annie blushed red.

"I'll try." Annie bit her lip in quirky way, it enticed Marcus even more.

A whooshing sound and like a light leaf on the wind the trainees glided through the tree line without breaking the subtle silence it created. Brandishing steel blades with similar steel wires extending throughout the entirety of the forrest. It dragged them along with the force of humanities wrath. Marcus sailed down from bellow striking his swords at the nape of the target dummy. The blades cut in but not deep enough. Gotta get deeper. His body shifted left avoiding a collision with a fellow trainee, barreling through the trees avoiding contact with all with expert precision dodging all, moving closer to his next target.

"_Marcus Ral. He excels in using his 3D Gear but lacks in combat based skills, having less than formidable control with blades and firearms alike, but he has shown outstanding leadership qualities and can take pain like nothing I've ever seen before_."

Dante bounced off the tree, his speed picking up leaving a small stream of rushing air in his wake. Flinging himself as hard as he could at the Titan, his blades cleaved straight through its neck, decapitating it. _No, I'll lose points for that!_ Dante recovered from his speed by bouncing off the floor, his 3D gear fired again hurtling him towards the next target. He miss fired his gear and stopped in front of the head of the dummy, if this was real he would be dead now. Acting fast he pulled the pistol from behind his cloak. Firing twice into its eyes stunning Shardis with the quick thinking, he corrected his course coming up behind chopping feebly at its neck.

_"Dante Broaden. Has great agility on both his feet and gear, with the highest standard of all trainees with firearms. His skill with swords is formidable but not out performing his use of guns. His brash and headstrong take on battle will most likely lead to his fall in the field. His light hearted attitude helps ease tense situations or calm his teammates nerves."_

Amber, unsteadily rushed her target, she saw a target dummy it wasn't nowhere as scary as she had originally thought. Her swords cleaved through its neck easily, hitting her mark perfectly. She stumbled mid air. As she fell towards the ground a hand shot out grabbing her along in its stream. Reiner threw her back into the action, following his lead she assisted in taking down his target critically wounding its key areas, aiming for the leg joints and arms.

"_Amber DeTamble. She has great ambition and mental focus, her passion drives her to become increasingly out performing other trainees but she lacks any real drive to lead or give orders of her own. Her attractive physical appearance and magnetic personality makes others eager to assist her. Overall her skill is adequate showing she can perform well in all fields, with only one hiccup 3D gear as she often stumbles or miscalculates_."

Annie was away from other candidates, moving rapidly through the forest, she spotted an untouched dummy. Moving fast she cleaved its neck in two with little to no effort. Without even turning to check her target she moved on to the next and the next and the next. Marcus spotted her moving in on her flank, she accepted the formation, he was at her side almost touching. After all they created it together.

"Wolf pack formation!" Marcus called. Four others burst from the trees, Connie partnered with Sasha came in on the left, Jeane and Armin came in on the right, the pairs kept close in tight proximity while they spaced themselves from the other pairs moving as one unit. Jeane swept low with Armin slashing its arms restricting its ways of defending itself. Sasha came in with Connie stabbing their blades right to the hilt embedding it within its legs. Marcus and Annie locked hands spinning as fast as they could like a silver tornado, making contact, the dummies neck was torn to shreds in the blink of an eye. The six of them moved on continuing formation all the way to the next target.

"Annie Leonhardt. Her strike form is flawless, at the start of her training she worked poorly with others and tended to isolate herself from others. Although as of late she tries to work in groups and include herself in group training."

"Phalanx formation!" Jeane called out the next pattern, all five of them moved forward blocking Jeane with their bodies. In the clearing three targets had been set up ready to be cut down. Defending Jeane they attacked the body of the first one giving Jeane a clear chance to move in for the kill. As Jeane made contact his team kicked the dummy down causing it to tumble into the other. Annie and Marcus swooped in low slicing the falling dummies neck with mixed ability.

"Connie Cannonball formation!" Marcus ordered, Connie readied himself coming to a halt his 3D gear hung him like a slingshot. Sasha shot past Connie latching onto his shirt pulling him back. His gear held. Once Sasha had reached a halt she let him loose. Connie shot towards the last practice dummy. His weapons hard and strong. Slashing with tremendous power they brought it down finishing their examination.


	8. To us three years ago

To us three years ago

The bunk houses, multiple conversations had been going on all at once that many had drowned into the noise either becoming one or ignoring it. Jeane was talking about how to maximize gas efficiency on the 3D Gear. While Marcus and Dante were talking about thereafter academy options.

"You know only the top ten can get into the military police?" Marcus asked his best and possibly only friend.

"I'm hoping I get in. Otherwise I don't know what I'm going to do with myself." Dante looked at the thimble on his finger the metal that covered had an ominous glow about it.

"Atleast you know what you wanna do. I always thought that I was meant to be with the Recon Corps to fight by my mothers side, but… When I think about it, I'm scared to go out there in Titan territory I don't know what I might do." Marcus looked at the scars on his wrist. Jagged pale scars came through the skin a small static charge jumped causing them to become obscure, camouflaging into the his natural tone.

"I'm gonna get some air." Marcus stormed off in a frustrated huff. Slamming the door behind him. Looking up at the starry night sky. He felt a presence looming down on top of him. The Titan blotted out the sky. Standing ten meters tall. It looked like an animal from the deepest parts of hell. The church of the wall would condemn it a crime against everything sane and holly. Thick black hair covered the entirety of its body. Its jaw appeared elongated giving the appearance of a snoat making it appear wolf like instead of human. Hence why he named it the Wolf Titan. Nights like these it would watch him, it would wait for a moment to strike and emerge. All it would do is watch and wait. At its feet the hordes of dead their eyes glowing red. Whispering their fates as if they were lies and tricks of deceit to turn him back into the monster. To greet him with open arms into their slaughtered embrace.

"Its a shame isn't it?" Annie said from behind she stared at the Titan as if she had her own ghosts that haunted her.

"What is?" Marcus was confused, looking towards the girl before him that he had grown incredibly fond off over the past few years.

"That the people best equipped to fight the Titans are the ones running to hide behind the inner walls." Annie continued her eyes found his and an instant magnetism was set between the two.

"It's just human nature." Marcus spoke the words and Annie mouthed them.

"Listen Annie there's something I've wanted to say for a long time…" She hushed him with a fleeting smile she took a few steps backward beckoning him to follow.

As they walked he felt the shadow had been lifted his conscience had become clear and he focused on only one thing he focused on her. She took him through a small place in the woods. They passed the fence that trapped them within the confides of the compound. At the top of a hill that overlooked a great blue shimmering lake, they stopped to look.

"When you look at the water what do you see?" Annie's gaze stared deep into the still waters a perfect reflection of the moon hung on its smooth mirror like exterior. As he looked closer he saw the monster that welled within him, the Wolf raging against the water like a wounded beast caught in a trap.

"I see a monster. What do you see?" Marcus looked away his feet gave way as he crumpled to the floor. Watching the animal took to much out of him to endure.

"I see fire. Its burning the trees. Burning me. And I'll hope that you'll remember me." Annie began to cry she crumpled to the floor. Marcus didn't know what to do. He had never seen her like this before, the way she spoke remained as ominous as always but this was different.

"I'll never forget you." He leaned in pressing his arms around her, she continued to sob, until she couldn't stand it anymore, pressing her face into his chest her tears stained his grey hooded jacket. For what felt like an eternity she cried. He stroked her hair lovingly doing his best to comfort her.

"I think. I love you." Annie stopped crying his words caused a whole other emotion. Her cheeks flamed red not just from crying but from a variety of feelings that flared dramatically.

"I don't know." Annie stood up giving him the cold shoulder.

"I understand." Marcus began walking back to the camp site. His head was down the Titan laughed. It mocked his sorrows and relished in the dark of his heart. A hand gently touched his arm.

"If the night is burning, I will cover my eyes, for if the dark returns then, I will wish your at my side." Annie locked him in a searing hug jumping upwards to the point where he was supporting her entire weight. Breaking the hug they stared deep into the others eyes. Marcus leaned in to kiss her but she turned away spurning the idea.

"I'm sorry I just… Don't trust easy." Annie removed her arms as he set her down

"I'm willing to work on that." He offered her a hand, she raised her eyebrow questioning his intentions. Suspiciously she accepted the offer holding his hand within hers. Wandering aimlessly together hand in hand.

The night of the disbanding ceremony, their years of training culminated into this moment. Rows of the trainees. The first row was the only one that mattered. From the lowest to the highest scoring cadets. Amber DeTamble, Dante Broaden, Jeane Kirstein, Marcus Ral, Eren Yaeger, Annie Leonhardt, Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Sakura Fumetsu, and Mikasa Ackerman. They all stood proudly after all they had earned their positions. After sitting through the ceremony all of them left to regroup and celebrate at the dining halls.

"You don't want to join the military police Eren are you serious?"

"But you've got one of the top scores!"

"I've been dead set on my goal since the very beginning. I didn't train to live comfortably within the inner district. I worked this hard so that I could fight Titans." Eren responded to the questions in a cool manor

"But you can't possibly win?!" Everyone stopped and turned to see what was going on.

"You know full well… You know just how many have been eaten? We lost more than 20% of our entire population already. Mankind doesn't stand a chance against them." Everyone's faces softened accepting the Grim fate of their decisions. Marcus among them. He had been thinking about joining the Recon corps but from what everyone was saying, he thought about the military police the future certainly looked brighter inside the inner district.

"So? Your just giving up because you think you can't win? Its true we only suffered defeats so far. Thats because we know hardly anything about them! We can't defeat them using sheer numbers! We may have lost, but the knowledge we obtained from those battles is guiding our beacon of hope! Yet you'd discard the tactical progress brought by hundreds of thousands of sacrifices, just to serve yourself up on a silver platter?! You've gotta be kidding me! I'll kill every last one of them and break free of these walls! That is my dream! Mankind hasn't lost everything yet!" Everyone fell silent, his speech moved most, all eyes were on him taking in the knowledge that he had given. The idea of a fighting chance. The idea of not being feed for the Titans livestock. The idea was simple and people were beginning to understand. Eren ran from the hall leaving everyone with that final message of triumph. Marcus was startled by the speech. What the hell was I thinking! I have to join the Recon corps! He grit his teeth why had he been so ignorant and stupid. He belonged in the recon corps. Tomorrow they were as a 'reward' clean all the cannons on the wall. He was partnered with a few people he liked. Dante, Amber, two twins named Ethan and Aiden, and that girl who came second Sakura. Sakura was to be supervising us while we executed our assignment. The wall, that was going to be boring.

Dante ran the cleaning rod through the cannon. Charcoal colored powder shot out causing him to cough repulsively.

"Oh god this blows." Dante wiped the soot from his mouth.

"Well we have to do it." Marcus continued wiping down the cannon's metal exterior, removing dirt and polishing it to a near perfect shine.

"Doesn't make it suck any more dick than it already does." Dante recoiled moving on hesitantly to the next hundred cannons they had to clean. They both took notice of their so called supervisor. She had long black hair that flowed down to her waist. Her grey eyes stayed trimmed on the horizon watching the Titans below as they scrambled towards the wall, wanting to devour her.

"Hey a little help would be nice!" Dante screamed at her only to be elbowed in the ribs by Marcus.

"I know. I'm just thinking. I apologize for my tardiness." Sakura turned towards them her face was beyond beautiful, stunning all of the guys.

"Its okay." Ethan one of the twins they were partnered with ran up offering his hand

"We can do all your work times three." Aiden took her other hand finishing his brothers sentence

Ethan looked at Aiden and the began whispering to each other.

"Nevermind we can just do your work for today." Ethan fixed their previous statement.

"Wait you just wanted me to say that so I'd be the jerk!" Ethan snapped his head at Aiden who was grinning uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, my brother is a bit of a tool." Aiden pointed in Ethan's direction.

Ethan now furious flung himself at his brother wrestling him over the wall. The two fired their gear swinging around while punching at each other.

"I've seen these guys in training they were brilliant why didn't they make top ten." Marcus looked at Dante for answers instead he got one from Amber.

"Well as you can now see." Points to the two of them as they swung around the wall kicking exchanging blows trying to knock the other out.

"Thats why they didn't make top ten." She turned away and resumed her reloading off all the cannons. In the distance there was the next group all they had to do was reach there by nightfall and their work would be done. They were so far away. They all groaned with exasperation. Like that was going to happen. Sakura walked towards them taking the cleaning rod from Edward's hand. At a much quicker pace she began to unclog the cannons.

"Well I'm set. Who's ready for supper. I saw Sasha break into the officers quarters and she came out with that look on her face." Dante was salivating deeply at the thought of what she might have taken. Marcus and Amber shared a look, they knew it was something good.

"We are right behind you!" They charged off towards Sasha's group who were a couple hundred meters down the wall.

"Hey don't leave us out!" Ethan let go of Aiden and raced after them.

"Sweet cheeks you coming!" Aiden grabbed Sakura not giving her the option to decide.

As they ran down the wall inching closer and closer. Marcus began to develop a sick feeling he stopped making all the others stop to check on him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Amber checked his eyes seeing if he was nauseous.

"You guys see that?" He pointed just beneath the wall where Eren and co were cleaning. A huge mass of Titans were diverging on that point.

"What is that?" Dante leaned in closer.

Nothing like that had ever happened before. To their knowledge this must have been some freak occurrence. Just like that with zero warning. An explosion detonated from the exact spot they were looking. Temporarily blinding them. As their vision cleared. They stared in absolute horror. The Colossal Titan. In all its menace eyes pinned on them.

"What… What…" Amber was in shock this was her first time seeing a Titan. She wasn't enjoying the experience. She felt no surge of courage. No will to avenge her race. She sat their petrified by fear itself.

"Not again. Its going to happen again!" Marcus clutched the scars on his wrist.

"Don't sit there wallowing in fear lets do what we were trained to do!" Sakura charged rallying the other behind her. Ethan and Aiden didn't budge. They were awfully cool faced despite what had just happened. Sprinting towards their deaths didn't seem very appealing to all of them. But luckily they were cut short. A huge gust of wind wiped them over the wall, as they were sent hurtling to an entirely different doom. Multiple cables shot out latching them onto the wall. Someone was knocked unconscious, they fell without stopping, Sasha sprung into action running down the cliff at a gaining speed, she fired one cable into the guys leg and another at the top of the wall. Securing her position she froze. The wall beneath exploded the barricades set in place to cover the breach had been destroyed. Chunks of rock were sent flying over the city. Then the inevitable silence. Everyone stared watching, waiting. Eren swung over head screaming but nobody cared, nobody listened. The events that had just transpired were just begging to set in. The cycle would continue.

"Split up into teams just like in training, under the garrisons command, you will form supply and information routes as you mop up any Titans you encounter! The garrisons intercept squad will form the Vanguard! The cadets will function as the middle guard under our command! And the garrisons elite will form the rear guard! According to information we've received, the initial response team has been completely wiped out! They let the Titans break through our defenses and get into the town! In other words as things stand, the Armoured Titan could show up at any time and destroy the inner wall!" The entire courtyard was filled with the previous recruits today they were expected to let down their lives to fight having only graduated the night before. To them this was ludicrous, utter chaos. As waves of disbelieving murmurs accumulated among the crowd the member of the Garrison grew even more impatient.

"Attention! The Vanguard is intercepting the Titans at this very moment! The defense mission has only one goal: To protect wall Rose before the civilians have been evacuated! Also I'm sure all of you are aware that fleeing from the enemy carries the death penalty! Keep that in mind as you offer up your lives! Dismissed!

"Yessir!" Everyone saluted placed their hands to their hearts ready to die but this courageous display was short lived. Panic spread, the courtyard erupted into screams of terror. Everyone either frantic to be completely prepared, or insane to slow the whole process down wanting to delay their inevitable exposure to the Titan threat, hoping to save their own lives. Many of them would die, but they all hoped they would be the lucky one to make it through with all their friends bodies in one piece. That was false thinking. Dante sat down in the corner his face pale with a sickening feeling of fear. Amber clutched his hand, doing her best to get him through this, words didn't change a thing and he didn't respond to any of it. Marcus passed, he was pale yellow about to throw up.

"Marcus not you too!" Amber freaked out not knowing that she herself was terrified. Trying to keep it together for the rest of friends.

"Annie and I were told to go on survey the Vanguard for survivors and mark potential salvage." Marcus spoke in a monotone sort of way, as if ghosts had possessed him speaking through his body, seeing through his eyes.

"Oh my god." Amber covered her face horrified at her friends initial orders

"That's suicide!" Dante came to life, the news that his best friend had been sent on such an assignment

"When we come back. If we come back you Amber and I are going out on patrol in the middle guard. So just wait for me to come back." Marcus convulsed vomiting all over the stone flooring of the fort. Annie came up behind him she was fully geared and ready to go.

"We should go." Annie said in her usual nonchalant tombra, Marcus readied himself. He looked straight and walked, Annie behind him. They didn't feel like wolves or lions now, they were the sheep ready for the slaughter.


	9. Fight or Die

Fight or Die

Overlooking the destruction from the roofs of the halls of hell. They wondered had the world always been like this. Had it always been hell. The two of them made it to the Vanguards position what they found was not the Vanguard. The cold dead lay splattered and sawed throughout the burning floor. Regurgitated dead covered the streets covered in thick yellow slime. Explosions covered the ground from where the cannons had fired. More Titans flooded in through the whole. The Vanguard had all but been destroyed. What few survivors they encountered were badly wounded and beyond saving, or they were too terrified to move. Their report was clear. No survivors, no holding back against the enemy, for they deserved no quarter. They would have to fight or die.

"Are we done here?" Marcus had had enough of looking at dead bodies, searching for a trace of life or the fighting spirit. They had found a soldier who was fit and able, but he desired a quicker death, slashing his throat. They had marked all the areas for potential salvage. Still intact gear or blades. Now all they had to do was rendevous with the middle guard with their respective teams. Annie checks the map. Her eyes dot across all the marked locations.

"Yes. Were done." Annie took off into a sprint, Marcus jetted off behind her. Firing their cables they shot around the buildings. Like bullets carving their way through the air. They soared past Titans dangerously.

"This is a bad idea." Just as he said it a Titan emerged blocking their intended path. Marcus was just fast enough and he changed his course, running along its arms, he slashed in a zigzag pattern. Flipping off of its shoulder he bounced onto a neighboring building. Now set to attack, he prepared for his second plan of attack.

"Annie wolf pa…" He stopped she wasn't with him. Thats when he saw it. In the Titan's lumbering hand, Annie was caught. Completely trapped and immobile. Fear had become the two of them.

"You fucking monster!" Hatred and fear absorbed him entirely he flung himself as hard as he could at the Titan. Landing on its shoulder he slashed its cheeks open, before moving to its neck. He cleaved it. But it didn't die. Not deep enough! He thought but it was too late she was inches away from its mouth. In a last act of desperation he ran down its other shoulder. Slashing as hard as he could. Its arm fell to the ground. With Annie thankfully clutched inside. It turned to look at him. Its innocent eyes held a deeper meaning, of hunger. In sloth it reached over to him with the other hand. He swung his swords cutting off its fingers. He leapt from its back on to the ground.

"Marcus!" Annie cried she was still trapped. Marcus tried to pry the fingers, but the unsuspecting heat from the severed limb singed his hands. He raised his swords and hacked away at the fingers. Once they were removed they were faced with another problem. Annie's gear had been smashed. She couldn't leave the streets. The dawn of it fell upon Marcus. His face turned white.

"Go, leave me." Annie held his hands, ushering him to go.

"Not today!" Marcus holding her hands kicked down one of the doors, into the neighbouring building. Rushing up the stairs he searched for a way to the roof.

"Maybe when we get to the roof. We can." She cut him off, looking out the window they saw a small plaza, the Titans were being drawn towards them. Dozens of them. Leaning into the windows to get a better look.

"Go and one of us can survive." Annie sat him down out of the eyes of the Titans. Marcus unlatched his belt and gear, he took one set of blades and gripped them tight. Without the handle they cut deep into his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Annie picked up his gear trying to force him to put them back on. But she knew what his decision was.

"You go. I want you. I need you to survive this. I'll hold them off. Now go!" Marcus threw himself out the window onto the paving bellow. His knees buckled. His foot cracked from the landing. Howling in pain. He ran. The Titans took notice of this and followed him with rapid yet slow steps. His pace was faster. The pain from his foot wasn't helping biting down on his shirt he trudged through the splintering agony, always on the advance.

Annie watched it all as she strapped on his gear. Watching him run. Was the hardest thing she had ever seen but she couldn't look away. The Titans were gaining on him. She felt helpless. A thought crossed her mind. Taking the ring from her pocket. Her hand was shaking. As she slipped the ring onto her finger. Slowly she flicked out the spike. It was much too late. Marcus felt weightless as the Titans stomp sent him skyward. Slamming onto the pavement, his jaw broke, unhinging completely. He rotated his body. One last look at the sky. The gods felt he didn't deserve that. A Titan blocked out the sun. This wasn't a regular Titan is body covered in fur. It opened its mouth to speak.

"Let… me… loose." It asked like a lost plead

"I can't! I'd rather die a hero then remembered a monster!" Marcus screamed in futility.

"We… will… lose… her." It strained to speak. As blood gurgled from its mouth. Marcus choked on the same blood. It was both of theirs.

"We are not the same person!" Marcus was lifted off the ground. Another Titan ready to finish him off. Staring down its mouth.

"We… are… I'll… do…. this… for… you!" The Wolf howled as the other Titans mouth opened ready to swallow them both.

"Fuck! I'm doing this for you Annie!" The wolf yapped as it seized control. Electricity dancing all over his wounds. Looking up the sky, it had erupted with supernova intensity, bringing down its godly wrath. The wind in its wildest form roared at him. The lightning in its purest form, devoured him. Steam. Smoke. All bellowing around the gigantic form of the frenzied Wolf Titan.

The Titan's hand exploded as a much larger form, burst from inside of it. The Wolf Titan forced it to the ground its superior mouth eating the flesh of its neck. All the way to the nape.

"First… of…many!" It howled with delight as it continued eating the dissolving corpse of the dead Titan. Annie watched. A smile on her face. She was right. He was the one.

Standing to its full glorious height it climbed onto the buildings. It sniffed the air. Human's were nearby. The scent made Marcus become aware. He woke up inside of a mass heap of flesh and muscle. His face had melded with it. Opening his eyes. He saw through their eyes. His thoughts mixed with its thoughts. They had become one. He struggled to move. It was useless, the flesh that merged them had also binded him. All he could do is sit and watch. It leaped great bounds moving from building to building. They were hunting something, he knew what, the exact reason he didn't want to do this. The scent of humanity was on their nostril, the eager to taste was on their tongue, and the hunger filled their eyes.

"Please don't do this." He spoke in a hushed whisper, moving his mouth caused him to feel immeasurable pain.

This is what we want to do. He thought. Or did the other guy think that. Their thoughts had become one. Neither one doing what the other didn't. Neither one thinking what the other didn't. This was on both their minds. They wanted the same thing. They wanted to eat. They wanted to devour. Feeling resurged with energy. Their goals reformed.

"We should do it fast. No suffering." Marcus salivated, the pain didn't even matter. His hunger had taken over.

We agree. We wouldn't want that would we. Their thoughts had become reassuring they both get what they want. Without the pain involved.

We see food.

"Alright make the kill, make it fast." Marcus lurched forward, the suspense was killing them. Lurking in wait. Lurking in the shadows. They spotted another. It was going to steal their kill. It jumped, and they followed. In and intercept trajectory they grabbed the Titan, and their kill. Crashing into a building they dug their toes into its stone. Supporting its weight it looked at its catch. An aberrant. This one was faster than regulars. With careful strong hands. It began to squeeze. It struggled. After a few seconds. Its neck snapped. Going limp they dropped its corpse, to the pits below.

Now we feast.

"Eat the flesh and tear the…" Looking at who they had grabbed stopped him. Blonde hair trimmed short. Slightly tall he bared the insignia of the training corps. Thomas Wagner his friend.

All he could do was watch as Thomas squirmed.

"We can't do this, let him go!" Marcus screamed he struggled to get himself free of the Titan. Now was not the time to be playing. He couldn't kill Thomas.

We're doing this for our hunger. He heard its sickly laugh echo through his mind.

Thomas was placed slowly into the Titans mouth.

"No! Please stop!" Marcus shut his eyes. He felt the crunch and snap of the Titans jaw. Its neck pulsed as he felt his dying friend slither down its throat.

"Thomas I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to die." Tears streamed down his face sizzling against the steaming inner flesh of the Titan.

Its what we wanted. The Titan sounded apologetic but he knew that was false. It was savouring every last moment of Thomas' life. He knew this because deep down, he savoured it too.

"I didn't want my friends to die." Marcus knew that this was his fault. His thirst for human blood that was the reason Thomas now laid dead. The taste in his mouth turned sour, no longer sweet and delicious. The blood of the innocent, it had gone bad. Yet he still felt hungry. It was another taste he now craved. This meat was hot, it steamed in the mouth. Burning his lips. Fire blooded monsters was what he wanted.

We still hunger. Staring through its eyes. He saw that it had targeted more. They were moving fast but that was never a problem. Jumping down from the tower it rushed to the dreaded scene. Eren, the man who had inspired him the most. Near death bleeding out on the tiled roof. The others were fair game in the Titans eyes. Marcus lay there completely still. He was horrified, distraught. He just wished the nightmare would be over. A smaller Titan, its face looked like a babies. His claws tore it open. Rippings its skin like a blazing knife through butter. It tried getting back up. But a clawed heel pressed it down. Steam vented from the Wolf Titans mouth. It leaned in close. Its breath danced over the other Titan, like a hot candle whose flames gently flickered the skin. Its hands wrapped around the other Titan's skull. It began to squeeze. Crushing the life out of it. He stopped. That was going to kill it. They knew better. Lifting it off its feet. They spun it round and furiously ate away at its neck. Once the neck had been removed. He only held a decapitated head. Whimpers from below. A dark haired girl with loose black pigtails. Cowered in fear and confusion. She did not know what she had just witnessed. Marcus closed his eyes he couldn't watch Mina die. He couldn't hear her screams. As she was lifted high above the Wolf Titans mouth. As he opened his eyes he saw the girl who had always been kind to him and everyone else. He had to fight for her. He couldn't let the Titans win.

"Stop!" Marcus screamed. Mina Carolina was startled she heard a human's voice coming from the Titan.

"She… feeds… our… hunger." The Titan spoke, Mina closed her eyes preparing for the end

"She doesn't have too!" Marcus continued to scream the flesh connecting his mouth to the Titan ripped open causing steaming blood to spray onto his face.

"They… are… the… only… ones." The Titan was confused lowering Mina from its mouth to eye level.

"No the Titans! We will devour them to sate our hunger!" Marcus' screams held such vigor the Titan smiled.

"How... do... we... do... this?" It asked speaking to now invisible voice in its head.

"We do it together you give me control and we can do anything." Marcus smiled. Finally they had come together the Titan and him. He felt the Wolf's presence soften as if retreating back to its cage. He slumped. Looking around, moving his arms, moving his legs, twitching his ears. He had become the Titan. Lowering Mina back to the upper part of the roof. He turned and walked. Armin watched as another Titan approached. The bearded one had swallowed Eren. And here he stood ready to be eaten again. As if his sacrifice had meant nothing. Thats when it happened. The other Titan raised its hands in a distinct pose. This was hand-to-hand combat. With one right hook to the skull, the bearded Titan's head had been completely removed. Stepping over it glared at Armin.

"Stay… alive." It said. Armin collapsed, the shock had gotten to him. A Titan saving his life. He felt the world fade to black, Mina had hobbled her way towards him dragging him over the tiles. Then inky darkness.


	10. Wolves

Wolves

"Amber?"

"Yea Dante."

"I'm scared."

Flames spread outwards from bodies of Titans and men. The soldiers could only stare as they watched their world burn in fork tongues of fire. Dante and Amber. Only two remaining survivors of the 11th trainees squad. A squad consisting of 8 friends all going in with the same thoughts. Glory? Honor? Promotion? Recognition? King and Country? Of course they didn't think of anything now. As most dissolved in the pits of a Titans stomach flesh boiling into acidic waste. Bones crunched into powder. Faces of heroes forever lost. They watched the gruesome sight as more flooded like the wave ready to swallow mankind whole, right before it spits out its remains. Here comes the giant hands, breaking through the wall.

"I don't know how to continue from here… Whats waiting for us at the other end of the barrel. They got Eren. They got Thomas. We haven't even heard from Marcus. There is nobody left Amber!" Dante collapsed to his knees tears streamed down his face. He bit down on his hand trying to drown out the pressure, what he really wanted was a gun to the head and sweet swift release from hell.

"You see such a horrible sight but know that I will fight for you till we defeat them all. Keep your weapons aimed, pushing down your fear, we will fucking jump on the necks of these monsters and we will end them! I know how you feel, but you should know what we must do. So get your weapons and don't give up on me cause I need you now, I need you more than anything right now don't give up on me Dante." Amber fell next to him, tears swelled her eyes, her palms pressed deep into her temples drowning out the screams that had infected her. They hear something that sounds like a cannon erupting but inside the city. Forced to look they watched purple vapours rip through the clouds. A signal flare.

"What does purple mean?" Dante asked Amber, Amber wiped her eyes then cleared her throat.

"It means an emergency." Amber slowly regained her composure, cables shot out of her gear. She waited for Dante to do the same. As both were ready, gas erupts from the motors yanking them forward. Sticking close to the areas over the rooftops trying to avoid any surprises. They saw something strange. The dissolving bodies of dead Titans in a trampled tortured wake. Who was capable of such destruction, not even Mikasa could accomplish this genocide.

"Whoever did that. They deserve a medal. Or something of greater significance. Like a cookie." Dante laughed as they gained on the source of the distress call. Expecting the worst, showers of blood with corpses spreading the ground like grains of sand. They were in for a surprise.

"What the hell." Amber landed on the building as Sasha run over to her grabbing her in a full hug.

"What's the situation?" Dante took a deep breath clearing his consciousness of the disturbed things he was expecting.

"Were running out of gas." Sasha informed the two of them.

Ghosted stares, sunken eyes and pale faces. Everybody stared at nothing and saw demons staring back. Was this all that remained. Dante could see a few dozen survivors and the day wasn't even over, the operation to take this portion back hadn't even started. Was this really all that remained! He scanned the crowds looking for the face of his best friend. He saw nothing. Annie stared at the distance towards the sounds of distant roaring. Dante slowly approached her. If she was here and he wasn't. That could only mean.

"Annie. Where is…" Dante's breath caught in his throat choking on it like drowning water.

"He gave me his gear. He lured the Titans away on foot. For all I know he's still out there." Annie didn't break her eyes from the point where she last saw him. Where she knew he was dragging them to hell.

_Marcus Ral, Born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday._

Slow heavy breaths. A building lay destroyed its rumble burying the occupant. Thick black hair escaped the cracks in the concrete rubble. Shifting the slag crumpled around a large figure. Its Wolfish snout breathed air as hot as flames. Getting shakily back on its feet it stared down its opponent. No skin of its cheeks only teeth. Black hair that fell at its shoulders. Piercing acid green eyes that imprisoned so much hatred that it resonated through the very air it viewed. It roared with such ferocity even the wolf whimpered in terror. Marcus readied his hands above his head. Hand to hand combat, his only usable defense… had been shattered. The other Titan lunged stones flying in all directions, its hands raised to punch the other to oblivion.

The Full Haired Titan ducked swinging its leg like a sledgehammer. The much larger Titan was thrown off its feet face first into the debris. There was no time to finish it. The Wolf had already been beaten. Trying its hardest to stagger away before it got up. The monster was nothing like a regular Titan, it killed everything in sight. The chunks of concrete exploded. It was already up. Such vigor. Turning slowly the Wolf only saw one thing. A fist. Empty black followed by the feeling of weightlessness.

Eyes seeing nothing. Marcus struggled to look up. Only inches from his head was fresh clean air. The flesh that bound him ripped releasing him from its grasp. He climbed up what was left of the spine. He cringed he felt an unbearable pressure quickly bore its way through his head, as it faded he slowly continued to climb. The World as he knew it had changed. Everything had been crushed to rubble. Titans had become omnipresent and infinite. They were everywhere as far as the eyes could see. He heard a voice. A familiar voice it sounded distant yet he felt the breath of the speaker against his neck. Sharp stabbing pain. Blood gurgled gagging him in the throat. He felt a hand grab at his throat. Strangling the plasma into his lungs.

"Shift, monster." An ever too familiar voice. Of the women who raised him.

"Mom." He spat the blood onto flesh of his significant other.

"Shift." The order was simple.

Do what she had never wanted him to do. Break the promise. He had already broken it. This feeling was new to him. His mother wanted him to do it. He couldn't refuse her. An eruption of thunder split the air a sunder. Through the rubble the Wolf Titan rose again its body rejuvenated.

"You told her you would never do it." A tall man covered Marcus' vision blocking everything out. Bigger than anything he had ever seen. Larger than the Colossal Titan.

Marcus tried to speak to scream out. He wanted to rip the man's head off.

"Now you will have to live with the consequences."

The Wolf unhinged its monstrous jaw and let loose a warcry that divided the blood red sky. Its head lowered teeth glistening, beads of steaming saliva dribbled to the quaked earth. Marcus could only watch in horror. His mother, stood there, her arms ready to embrace a bloody murder. He screamed nothing but a squeak. He tried to let out everything in a shriek. His hulking hairy hand seized the familiar women. Whatever nightmare had vindicated his mind it didn't relent. Marcus was speechless. There was no way that this was actually happening! He knew that his mother was out of the wall taking the fight to the Titans. Why did it look so real. Why did it look so fucking real! Marcus tried to fight it. Now at eye level the two family members glared into the other.

"It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. You're killing me son. You'll be the death of me" Petra smiled one last time. As she was agonizingly slowly placed between his fangs. Out of view he felt her breath tickle his throat. Marcus rolled his tongue. He felt his mother squirm inside. He tried to spit her out. Something resisted him. All he could do was ingest, swallowing the women who raised him. Fighting his hardest stopped nothing.

_Devour them all. Strip the flesh. Masticate the bones. Never stop the blood feast_. Marcus tried to shut the Wolf out. It was trying to break free again. Trying to take control. To taste the sweet meat of mankind.

"STOP!" Marcus managed to scream. It had rippling effects that ended the nightmare. Blanketed by a shroud of dusk.

_Sleep. I'm so very tired_.

"Just go to sleep everything will be alright." A white light penetrated the dark. An angelic figure waited. Ready to take him away from such a horrible life. Taking her hand. They ascended forever leaving the world they lived in behind.

****_Died on Saturday, Buried on Sunday. That was the end, Of Marcus Ral._

* * *

**To those of you may not know my from RWBY fic BLAC I have a love for poetry and nursery rhymes and this is one of my personal favorites presented by James Orchard Halliwell-Philips and it is a conundrum about the life of an individual. SO if you ever see a poem in my work its just there for effect and my own satisfaction. Sorry for the long wait on an update busy with other fics at the moment.**


End file.
